Juvenille antics
by sibb
Summary: When Fred and George Weasley turn the Slytherin common room red, they spark a massive prank war between houses.
1. Chapter 1

"Fred and George Weasley!" Professor Magonagall yelled across the great hall at the two laughing boys "See me in my office now!"

"Guess she found the flag." Fred and George got up from their seats high-fiving Griffindors as they headed up the stairs towards her office.

"What's wrong with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked glancing over at the Slytherin table. They were looking more spiteful than usual. Harry and Ron exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"Fred and George they..." Ron cracked up again "Slytherin common room..." He banged his hand against the table trying to control his laughter.

"Griffindor colours" Harry was now laughing as much as Ron

"What?" Hermione was confused but she had gathered that Slytherin had been the butt of another Weasley joke.

"Fred and George" Harry was beginning to regain composure but Ron continued to laugh hysterically "They charmed the Slytherin common room to burgundy and gold" he started laughing once more "and he transfigured the furniture to look like ours." Harry started laughing again.

"There's a huge Griffindor flag on the wall." Ron finally calmed himself down.

"You do realise" Hermione interrupted "That we have potions with the Slytherins first period" Harry and Ron's smiles dropped "And that they are going to be less pleasant than normal."

"Less pleasant" Ron was smiling again "That means that they were ever anything close to pleasant."

"You two are insufferable!" Hermione gathered her books and stormed off to potions 10 minutes early.

"Who's she partnered with?" Harry asked as Ron turned to finish off what Hermione didn't eat of her breakfast.

"Blaise Zabini"Ron and Harry locked eyes and broke into laughter again.

Hermione dropped her books onto the desk and carelessly scraped her chair along the floor, attracting looks from the other Griffindors who had chosen to arrive early. She was dreading a particularly intolerable Snape. Hermione stifled a giggle as Zabini sat down next to her sporting a well worn set of Griffindor robes. If they were anything Fred and George were thorough and Harry and Ron along with several other Griffindors were now on the other side of the room in stitches from laughing so much. The room grew silent as Snape walked in.

"I awoke to garish red and gold wallpaper..." Snape drawled "get on my nerves...make a sound...and I will personally see to it that you wont see daylight until you graduate." Draco smirked looking over at the Griffindors while Snape turned to the board "And that goes for Slytherins too." He spun around and Draco fell back into his seat.

Blaise seemed reasonably unaffected by the happenings. He wasn't happy, but certainly not as bothered as Malfoy, Nott and his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't see the big deal, it was just house colours" Zabini broke the silence looking over at Harry and Ron who were now bickering with Malfoy and Nott.

"And a flag." Hermione grinned.

"How'd you know about the flag?"

"Inside sources" Hermione and Zabini smiled and got back to their work not wanting to end up in detention with Snape.

"Did you hear?" Hermione looked up from her book as two Ravenclaws walked by "The Slytherins are planning a counter attack." The girl next to her gasped. "They're going to..." Her voice faded out as she walked into the next aisle. If she had been Harry or Ron she would've followed but she was sick of the animosity between houses. Hermione slammed her head down on her book and tried to close it shut over her ears. Stupid house rivalry. Slytherin was just going to get Griffindor back with something worse and it would keep going back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel bald George." Fred patted at the back of his head. "I don't know why you couldn't have taken some of your own."

"Because you lost the bet remember. Anyway who cares Fred. The look on old Snapes face is going to be priceless." George glanced around at the ten other look alikes and snickered, silencing himself as Snape walked in. The **prank** would lose its effect if he looked up now.

Snapes eyes were fixed to the ground, his robes billowing behind him as he stormed in. He went to stand at the front of the classroom and staggered backwards.

"Agh." Snape fixed up his robes and patted out the creases "As if two isn't bad enough. All Weasley twins and Weasley twin look alikes to Dumbledores office now!" Snape drawled several octaves higher than usual. The right side of the classroom stood to leave and Snape couldn't help but notice the sparse patch of hair on the back of Fred's head as he walked out of the classroom. Snape inwardly groaned as he realised he was left with only Hufflepuffs and started writing on the board.

George led the group of Weasley clones through the halls to Dumbledores office. He knocked on the door and cringed dreading the oncoming dententions he would serve in the library. This wasn't going to go down well, but it would so be worth it. Besides, despite their impending punishment it would take hours for the extra strong polyjuice potion to wear off. And being last period they could retreat back to Griffindor common room and everyone would still be under its effect when they went for dinner in the great hall. The doors swung open and the Weasley clones walked in.

"Good Afternoon?" Professor Mcgonagal put down her pen and parchment still staring intently as she reached for her drink. Looking up to see the twelve Weasleys McGonagal nearly spat out her pumpkin juice.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagal, is Professor Dumbledore in?" Fred spoke as if nothing was out of the ordinary and McGonagal struggled to contain herself.

"No, he's away on a ministry matter, what is the meaning of this?" The twelve weasleys grinned menacingly.

"Professor Snape sent us." McGonagal suppressed a smile at the thought of the look on her co-workers face. Instead she nodded.

"And who are you exactly?" Professor McGonagals shoulders slumped as she realised the answer that was to come.

"Well I'm Fred"

"And I'm George."

"And I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge."

"And I'm-" Professor McGonagal narrowed her eyes and interupted.

"Very well. I'll find out from Snape who was missing from his class and I'll call you in, in the morning. The Weasley clones grimaced.

"Yes Professor." The clones answered in unison. Professor McGonagal fought the urge to shake it off. Twelve Weasley twins was a bit unnerving.

"Do you have any questions?" McGonagal scanned the sea of Weasleys. One, towards the back put his - or possibly her – hand up. The Professor nodded to give permission to continue with the question.

"If two identical siblings are twins, then what are twelve?" Professor McGonagal huffed.

"Get back to your dormitories. No dawdling."

Later that day the army of Weasleys walked single file into the great hall. Once they realised what was happening the entire Griffindor table erupted into loud laughter that filled the great hall – save Hermione – who was stifling her giggles. The Slytherin table looked traumatised as the Weasleys took their seats.

"Which is the real Fred and George? Ron was looking wide eyed at the line of boys who had insisted several students move so they could all sit together.

"I am-"

"No I am-" Twelve hands raised and the laughter that was beginning to die down resurfaced again.

"This is bloody brilliant." Ron was beaming as he glanced across the room. "Just look at the everybodys faces."

"You should've seen Snape." One of the Weasleys grinned and the rest nodded. Ginny sniggered along with Hermione at the thought.

"What did Dumbledore do?" Harry was looking in curiously now. The boys – and possibly a few girls weren't going to get off easy.

"Dumbledore's away so we got McGonagal." Hermione was glaring at the boy speaking "They're going to work out who we are and punish us tommorow."

"Do you have any idea how many house points we're going to lose because of this." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Who cares, it was worth it." The line of Fred's and Georges – though technically just Freds smiled madly.


End file.
